UN PASTEL DE FOTOGRAFIA
by Mizaki-sama
Summary: Decorados blancos y rosas decoraban aquella antigua iglesia, donde dos personas posadas frente al altar unían sus vidas con un hermoso Se trataba de Luka Megurine y Meiko Una gran repostera y una excepcional ..¿Que habrá tenido que pasar para llegar a ..LukaxMeiko
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!  
**

**Bueno...quise hacer una historia de luka y meiko, ya que no había visto muchas. Así qué escribí esta. Espero les gusté!**

******Por cierto...VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Una boda se traduce como muchas cosas. Una de ellas es unir el amor eternamente entre dos personas que lo comparten mutuamente. Este caso no es ninguna excepción. Todo es idéntico a una boda normal, decorados blancos por doquier, invitados distribuidos en el lugar, donde ansiosos esperan a la novia. Quien en pocos minutos entrara a la iglesia, luciendo el tradicional vestido blanco. Frente al altar y con una notable sonrisa nerviosa, esta su futura esposa, vestida de un traje blanco con su cabello rosa recogido en una gran coleta. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la una bella mujer en un frondoso vestido blanco tomada de la mano de su mejor amigo. En ese momento Luka Megurine y Meiko Sakine unirían sus vidas.

Pero antes de lograr tanto, hubo una historia tras ellas. Donde muchos factores estuvieron involucrados para lograr demostrar su amor y aceptación, por parte de todos.

Todo esto comenzó con un pedido. Un pedido de un pastel.

**...Cuatro años atrás...**

En toda la ciudad no había mejor pastelería que la de la mismísima Luka Megurine. Una chica realmente bella de rostro refinado, cuerpo digno de admirar y una extensa y bien cuidada cabellera color rosa pastel; muchas veces había sido pretendida por docenas de jóvenes dispuestos a darle todo lo que deseara, pero ninguno, jamás conseguía su cometido. La chica era un misterio para todos ellos. Al trabajar en el negocio familiar su don era totalmente nato. Desde pequeña comenzó a ayudar a su familia en el local, propiedad de su padre, quien la recibio de su padre, y el de su mismo padre. Lamentablemente, Luca, como se llamaba el padre de Luka, murio en un accidente de trafico. Por lo que su famila heredo la tienda. Esta a diario rebosaba de decenas de clientes ansiosos por provobar las delicias hechas de las manos propias de la peligrosa,

conocida más que nada por su bondad y amabilidad a la hora de atender a sus clientes.

- Gakupo nesecito dos pasteles de fresas con crema! Son entregas especiales a domicilio, la dirección esta en la mesa!- grito Luka mientras preparaba la masa para la siguiente tanda del día.

- entendido- le respondió el repostero principal. Gakupo Kamui, pastelero excepcional y mejor amigo de la dueña del lugar. Cuerpo formido, cabello púrpura y excelentes modales, era de una de las familias mas ricas. A igual que muchso fue flechado por la hermosura de su amiga, y como a todos no pudo llegar a mas con ella, pero no le afecto demasiado, ya que seguía conquistando a cualquier chica que se le cruzara por pocas palabras se trataba del el típico chico rico el cual era mujeriego.- Luka! Dónde está mi casco?

- en la mesa! Siempre esta ahí!.

- que esta te dije!

- Gakupo, haz un esfuerzo pro primera vez en tu vida y búscalo!

- no lo encuentro!- desesperada por la inutilidad de Gakupo, luka salió de la cocina parar darle un buen golpe en la cabeza al pelimorado.- por que me has golpeado?- le pregunto molesto.

- estúpido! Lo traes en tu mano!-le comento la chica más que enfadada.

- lo siento mucho jefa!- ese comentario fue recibido con otro golpe propiciado por, irónicamente, su jefa.

Era domingo, las familias estaban celebrando por cualquier razón, no nesecitaban una en específico. Simplemente el hecho de estar con tus familiares y amigos era suficiente. En esos casos, era imprescindible un pastel, como era de esperarse había cientos de órdenes que atender y muy poco tiempo. Los empleados corrían de un lado a otro tomando órdenes por teléfono y entregando pedidos a los clientes en la sala de espera.

Entonces llegaron dos mujeres y un chico, la mujeres todas muy sonrientes y alegres, los tres ordenaron directamente a la caja registradora. Algunos clientes y empleados quedaron un poco sorprendidos por sus respectivos pedidos, pero simplemente continuaron con sus deberes haciendo caso omiso a los pedidos.

Para las nueve en punto los empleados se encontraban recogiendo y ordenando la cocina, la sala de espera y las diversas instalaciones del local.

En la oficina administrativa estaban el repostero. Gerente revisando las órdenes y ganancias del día.

- Gakupo, ¿ cuantos pedidos nos quedan para mañana?- pregunto Luki, hermano gemelo de Luka y gerente administrativo del negocio.

- sólo 3. Los pedidos de tres mujeres.

- creo que era un hombre y dos mujeres.- le dijo luki.

- enserio? bien...pensé que era una mujer...- después de mirar a la nada pensando en su anterior error, respondió finalmente la pregunta de su amigo.- Los pedidos son, el pastel de chocolate para la Sra. Kagamine, tres docenas de brownies para la Sra. Hatsune y un pastel de cumpleaños para el "Sr." Shion, todos a al misma dirección.- respondió haciendo comillas en la palabra "señor".

- parece que será para algún cumpleaños. Pero hay una cosa que no comprendo. ¿Porque todos los pedidos requieren de chocolate con puerros?-pregunto confundida una de las empleadas que pasaban por la oficina.

- Al parecer la cumpleañera tiene un gusto excesivo por los puerros.- contesto otro empleado.

- me pregunto por que no escogieron las berenjenas. Son deliciosas en un pastel.- hablo Gakupo, siendo respondido con las miradas interrogantes de los presentes.

- bueno... creo que se debe a que nadie a hecho nunca un pastel de berenjenas, y menos se lo ha comido. Asi que no presumas de algo que no has hacho Gakupo.- le contesto Luki, dejando al pastelero algo avergonzado.

- de todas formas será una tarea algo complicada ya que no es una receta común. ..Pero será divertido intentarlo.- Luka, quien iba entrando a la oficina, les exclamo a todos los presentes.

- entonces será mejor cerrar la tienda para los clientes, mañana.- dijo el pelirosado, todos asintieron y continuaron realizando sus actividades. Al finalizar todos los empleados se despidieron de los dueños y salieron directo a sus casas. Los hermanos y el chico-berengena, caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, evitando los autos y algunos lugares de mala muerte. El silencio incomodo era muy notable entre los tres induviduos, que sólo miraban hacia el suelo, cansados por su duro trabajo. Pero entonces Luki rompió con la calma. Exponiendo sus pensamientos, los cuales comenzaron hace varias semanas.

- Luka...talvez te sea un poco agobiante pero sería buena idea que buscaras a alguien.- le dijo tranquilamente a su hermana.

- Alguien.?- contesto ella.

- ya sabes alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida...me preocupa un poco que rechaces tan tranquilamente a todos. No entiendo tus razones, y no nesecito entenderlas, pero me gustaría que intentaras buscar a alguien especial para ti.

- creo que Luki tiene razón. Aunque no logre nada contigo, soy tu amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti.- Gakupo tomo el brazo de la chica y la obligo a ver a ambos.

- Luka...por favor, nos podrías decir que te sucede. Porque has rechazado a todos?.- la aludida volteo evitando hacer contacto visual con sus acompañantes al escuchar aquello. Pasaron unos segundos y volteo de nuevo , con la mirada firme y decidida dijo.

- me gustan las mujeres.- impactados los dos jóvenes miraron la retirada de la pelirosa, quien se encontraba a varios metros de ellos, para después apresurarse y seguirle el paso. Después de eso, nadie hablo de nuevo durante el resto del camino.

Gakupo se separó de los megurine continuando el caminos su hogar, mientras que ellos caminaron una cuadra y entraron a una casa pequeña, sencilla pero muy bien pintada y cuidada. Entraron dentro y casi en automático se dirigieron a su humilde cocina, en el trabajo, a pesar de estar rodeados de dulces y postres, es imposible comérselos, ya que eso conllevaría a una falta de ingresos potenciales. Rápidamente comieron carne y pasta recalentada de la noche anterior. Nadie hablo durante ese tiempo, ambos un poco avergonsados por la anterior confesión. Al terminar Luka subió a al recámara de su madre dejando a su hermano con el deber de limpiar el comedor. Al llegar toco un par de veces la puerta cuando una suave voz le respondió.

- pasa.- Luka abrió lentamente la puerta. Sonrió al ver a su madre sentada en la cama, disfrutando de los objetos frente a ella. Eran dos cajitas musicales, ambas en deteriorados estados. La mujer era idéntica a su hija, con excepción de los rasgos de la edad reflejados en su cuerpo.

- pensé que no teníamos esas cajas.

- por supuesto que si las tenemos, nunca me desaria de tales recuerdos como estos. Fueron los primeros regalos que me dio tu padre.

- Lose .- Luka se sentó al borde de la amplia cama, para después caer recostada en el regazo de su progenitora. La cual le respondió acarisiando su cabello- mama, puedo preguntarte algo?

- claro.

- con quien gustaría que saliera?

- por que preguntas, hija?

- pura curiosidad, supongo.

- con una mujer que te ame sobre todas las cosas- impresionada, luka se levantó y cayo al suelo, recostada en el piso le pregunto.

- como lo supistes?

- soy tu madre, lo se todo...A demás no es normal que una chica evite a todos sus pretendientes y que se la pase mirando a las jóvenes que pasan frente a ella.- respondió sonriente y un poco burlona viendo la cara de asombro de su hija.

- y que opinas?

- nada...eres mi hija y mi deber es amarte sin importar lo que hagas de ti vida.

- gracias. No sabes cuanto te amo!

- a pesar de todo no has cambiado, Luka.

- A que a venido eso?.- le pregunto sorprendida la actual repostera.

- Solamente estoy un poco nostálgica ,eso es todo.- aunque con algo de preocupación por el comentario, Luka se levanto y se dejó caer por completo en la cama usando como almohada el regazo de la mujer que le dio la vida.- tenia razón, sigues siendo la misma Luka de simpre. Eso me gusta, nunca se te ocurra cambiar, hija. - Luka en ese momento no entendía mucho de lo que su madre le decía, pero prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto, para evitar romper con el ambiente tan agradable para ambas. Al poco tiempo la mayor comenzó a cantar una dulce melodía y sin darse cuenta la menor quedo dormida escuchando el canto de su madre.

Cuando se despertó, era claro para ella que su madre estaría en su trabajo, a muchos kilómetros de ahí. Sin preocuparse por que no fuese su propia habitación, tomo una toalla y entro a darse una ducha. Al salir fue a su recámara y se vistió cómodamente para ir a trabajar a la pastelería.

* * *

**Espero con sinceridad que les haya gustado.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario por favor dejen un Review. **

**Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! espero que el anterior capitulo les haya gustado aun que sea un poco!**

**Si tiene alguna sugerencia, les agradeciera mucho que me la comentaran.**

**Gracias a lily rios 285 por comentar!**

* * *

-Meiko! Necesito que salgas un momento!- grito un joven de cabello azul, llamado Kaito Shion . Un joven vivaz y amable, todo en el era perfecto a excepción de su pequeña obsecion cardíaca por el helado. Estaba posicionado frente a la puerta de una enorme casa, decorada con un sinfín de hermosos dibujos en sus paredes; el joven tocaba frenéticamente la puerta en espera de que su llamado fuera atendido. Del hogar salió un pequeño niño arropado con una manta; parecía que acabara de despertar, ya que tallaba con sus manos sus pequeños ojos.- he?...Meito. te he despertado amiguito?.- pregunto Kaito preocupado.

-Si pero de todas formas tenia que despertarme. Pero me dio miedo escucharlo gritar tan temprano.

- no sabes cuanto lo siento pequeñín!

-no se preocupe.- le respondió con inocencia Meito.

-Aun asi perdóname, perdóname, lo siento mucho!.- de una bolsa que traía en la mano, el peliazul saco un envase completamente sellado de helado, justo antes de entregárselo al niño lo beso y parecía sollozar un poco.- ten como disculpa te daré un helado de chocolate! cuídalo muy bien! es muy sensible!

-Gracias señor… quiere ver a Meiko?.- le pregunto; el mayor sin dudarlo levanto su brazo, cerro su mano y levanto el dedo pulgar en signo de afirmación.- ven vamos con mi hermana.- entonces el niño tomo al mayor de su su larga bufanda color azul, obligándolo a entrar; dentro la casa daba la mima imprecion que fuera de ella, mas que nada por el ambiente de libertad dado por las incontables pinturas en las paredes, además de recuadros enmarcando fotografías de paisajes o de la familia del hogar.

-Meito, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-¿Mamde señor Kaito?- contesto el niño a medio hablar, como solo un niño de 4 años puede hacer.

-¿Puedo ir yo solo?.- el menor tardo unos segundos pensando y finamente respondio

-Sipi, pero no hagas mucho ruido, mama y papa sigue dormidos.-le contesto el niño, después de que Kaito asintiera frenéticamente, dejo a Meito acomodado en el sillon de la sala y bajo a saltos por las escaleras hasta el sotano, el desorden en el lugar era mas que apreciable, ropa tirada por doquier, botes de pintura, pinceles, camaras viejas y de mas instrumentos colocados al rededor del suelo eso sin contar las decenas de botellas vacias de alcohol, vino, cerveza, vodka, etc; hasta determinado punto pareciera una obra de arte el solo ver eso. En el centro estaba un cama pequeña donde reposaba una chica de mediana altura con su corto cabello castaño alborotado y vistiendo una simple camiseta holgada, varias tallas mas grande, con decorado de botellas de cerveza. Kaito no pudo detener una pequeña sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su amiga y compañera en esas condiciones; para el era completamente normal verla asi, pero no dejaba de darle gracia.

- Meiko, Meiko...vamos arriba, te traje tu helado sabor a ron con pasas...- al no escuchar respuesta, decidió acercarse un poco mas, evitando pisar algo que en realidad no queria pisar.- Meiko! porfavor!.- nuevamente intento acercarse lo mas que pudo. al no ver ningún avence decidió por fin ir hasta la cama, cuando llego, lo primero que hizo fue mover a la castaña, pero nada. Trato de ser un poco mas brusco, pero aun asi nada. deproto en su ultimo intento, sintió algo humedo en su mano y del susto sato hacia atrás cayendo encima de, para su buena suerte, un montón de ropa sucia.

-hahahaha, hubieras visto tu cara, parecias un estupido!...espera ya lo eres.- se burlaba Meiko, quien estaba sentada en la cama riendo como loca, con un pañuelo humedo en su mano.- no crei que cayeras!

- haha muy graciosa...

-vamos Kaito ¿no soportas una pequeña broma?

-sinceramente...creo que tambien me dio risa.- dijo el fanatico de los helados sonriendo de lado

- ¿ya ves?.- se levanto de su cama y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.

-creo que no tomaste anoche, ¿no es asi?

- exacto! por mas que quise no tome una gota!.- contesto aputandose a si misma con un pulgar. Kaito comenzo a aplaudir.

-muy bien Meiko! me alegra que hicieras eso...mira te traje una recompensa.- dijo sacando de su bolsa un litro de helado, que decia en su etiqueta " helado de ron con pasa" y en letras casi legibles decía " con alcohol". Al verlo la castaña salto sobre el joven Shion quien regreso ala montaña de ropa.- Oye me estas aplastando!

-pues quedate ahi!, nesecito una nueva almohada, sabes?.- en eso se escucharon pasos de alguien que venia bajando por las escaleras, los jovenes no tuvieron timpo de moverse cuando ese alguien ya estaba hablando inmovil.

- tomense su tiempo jovenes.- dijo el padre de Meiko, esta quedo unos segundos procesando la informacion para terminar con una carcajada al igual que su progenitor.

-muy buena esa papa! me habias asustado por un momento!

- hehehe...buenos dias señor.- dijo Kaito, rojo como un tomate mientras se levantaba y escondía su rostro lo mas que podia bajo su bufanda.

-tranquilo muchacho! tu y yo sabemos que nunca llegarías a el nivel de mi hija!,.- dijo el señor Sakine rodeando a el peliazul de los hombros con su brazo.- asi que ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo.

- COMO ORDENE MI SEÑOR

-muy bien...ahora que lo recuerdo vine a decirle que llamaron hace unos minutos, querian verlos a ambos en la oficina del centro de imprecion en 15 minutos.

-gracias papa.- dijo Meiko un poco mas tranquila y sacando a su papa del cuarto, empujándolo por la espalda.- ahora por favor dejanos solos.

-como deces...Y no te pases chico!

- si! entiendo!

Ya solos ambos comenzaron a buscar el material que nesecitarian en todo el revoltijo que tenia la habitacion. Cuando al fin las encontraron, Meiko se cambio rápidamente y salieron rumbo a la oficina; hai era donde se imprimia el trabajo de la veinteañera, y donde Kaito lo editaba para darle una mejor imprecion. Al llegar vieron a un grupo de chicos rubios sentados en la sala de espera. Eran un par de gemelos, que correspondian a los nombres de Rin y Len, repectivamente, ademas de una chica que estaba tan concentrada mirando su celular que no se percato de la presencia de ambos, ella era Neru.

- ¿Que se les ofrece?.- les preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ganandose una pequeña risa de parte de sus clientes.

- queríamos pedir una secion de fotografias a esta direccion para las 5 pm.- la fotografa y su ayudante miraron los datos y sonrieron.

-claro, no hay ningún problema. Solo que aquie dice que sera al aire libre, no es asi?

- si lo que sucede es que nuestra amiga celebrara su cumpleaños numero 16 en ese lugar, y sera hai por su ambiente natural.- contesto Rin haciendo extrañas figuras con sus manos, dando a entender, de cierta forma, lo que acababa de decir.

-esta bien, ¿seria todo?.- pregunto Kaito

-si. ¿Cuanto costaria en total?.- dijo Len

- eso lo veremos cuando terminemos el trabajo.

- bueno, gracias por atendernos. Vamonos chicas.- El rubio tomo a ambas de las muñecas y las saco del lugar.

- parese que tenemos trabajo.- comento Meiko.

- sip. Pero conosco a la cumpleañera. Es una amiga mia, pero a esos tres nunca los habia visto. Tan solo conozco a la madre de los gemelos.

- ya veo...entonces sera interesante.

-por supuesto! mas con Miku como cumpleñera!.- contesto extrovertidamente mientras sacaba un helado de algun lugar y comenzaba a comerselo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Kaito, ¿sabes dónde comprar algo de alcohol por aquí?.- le pregunto Meiko.

-no…además no creo que haya vendedores en medio de una carretera.- dijo Kaito o más tranquilamente que pudo. Ambos estaban recargados en una de las camionetas que el negocio les otorgaba, a los alrededores no había más que un terreno de varias hectáreas; como Kaito lo había dicho, no había nada en más de 10 kilómetros a la redonda.

-quiero una cerveza.- entonces la castaña soltó un largo suspiro y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, topando con el vidrio del móvil que los llevo hasta ahí.

- y yo un helado…-exclamo tristemente el ayudante fotográfico.

-a todo esto, ¿Cuánto nos faltaba para llegar?.

-15 kilómetros…creo.

-eso es mucho para caminar…todo es tu culpa, idiota

-¿¡he!? ¿¡Porque!?

-si no hubieras comprado una batería de segunda, ya estaríamos tomando cerveza mientras ganamos algo de dinero. ¡Y no varados en medio de la nada! ¡Hace como mil grados aquí!

-¡necesitaba el dinero!

-¡no creo que comprar 14 litros de helado sea una necesidad!

-creo que eso es demasiado helado.- ambos fotógrafos al escuchar una voz, rodearon la camioneta para ver de quien se trataba. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, cuando vieron que era un grupo de jóvenes que estaban arriba de una camioneta de menor tamaño que la suya.- ¿ Necesitan alguna ayuda?.- les pregunto Luka con una sonrisa.

-¡SI!.- contestaron la castaña y el peli azul. Luka bajó de la camioneta y se dispuso a ayudarlos al igual que su hermano y amigo; Luki y Gakupo. Entre los cinco lograron hacer arrancar, de alguna manera, la camioneta. Para cuando terminaron Meiko ya se encontraba un poco desesperada.

-Meiko, ¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunto Kaito con un poco de preocupación al ver a su amiga caminando en círculos y con las manos fuertemente presionadas sobre su cabeza .- Meiko, holaaaa tierra llamando a Meiko Sakine

- ¡Maldita sea!.- sin ningún aviso la castaña tomo a su compañero de su bufanda y lo metió fuertemente al vehículo. Inconscientemente igualmente lo hizo con la repostera. Cuando se aseguró de tener a los dos dentro no dudo un segundo y arranco el motor, piso el acelerador y salió disparada hacia su destino principal. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban un poco shockeados y luego el hermano Megurine realizo lo mismo que Meiko y metió a su amigo a la camioneta y comenzó a perseguir a la alcoholica.

-¡SECUESTRO! ¡Se llevaron a Luka! ¡Malditos desgraciados!.- gritaba Luki rompiéndole los tímpanos a Gakupo que aun trataba de procesar lo sucedido. Entonces se le único a su amigo.

- ¡Regresen malditos!.

Con Meiko, Kaito y Luka, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas; Luka estaba tan concentrada en la conversación-regaño que el adicto al helado le proporcionaba a Meiko, tanto así que se olvidó que había sido obligada a subir a un automóvil por alguien completamente extraña, sin agregar que estaba retrasada para una entrega de trabajo.

-Cállate Kaito!. Ya entendí…

- bien…ahora explícame ¿por qué esta ella con nosotros?.- le contesto Kaito señalando a la pelirosa que dio un saltito en su asiento.

-¿Cómo que ella?.- pregunto molesta, entonces giro su rostro y sus ojos casi salían de sus orbitas cuando al ver a la chica, recordo lo que había hecho.-…I don´t know…

-¿Qué?

- ¡no lo sé, estúpido!...ahora cállate y toma el volate.

-¿Qué haga que?.-para cuando quiso escuchar una respuesta, la parte trasera de su amiga estaba tocándole las narices, lo que fue más que suficiente para que se sintiera igual que esa mañana, avergonzado. Cuando se dio cuenta, tuvo que tomar el volante ya que Meiko fue a para al asiento trasero, sentada al lado de Luka.- maldición.

- ¿ cómo te llamas?.- le preguntó Luka, cuando ya estaba acomodada en el asiento.

-…Luka…

- me gusta tu nombre.

- ¿Quién eres?.- pregnto Luka con mucha desconfianza.

- soy Meiko Sakine. Un gusto

- hola. Y ¿Qué hago aquí?

- I don´t know.

- Ya veo.

- ¿me entendiste? El idiota de ahí no lo hizo.

- es que estudie por un tiempo en Inglaterra.

- ha.

- ¿me puedes decir que hago aquí? Se supone que debo estar con mi hermano.

-¿era tu hermano?

-si…es enserio ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ya te dije que no sé.

- pero…

- tranquila después te regresaremos…pero por ahora…por favor discúlpame un momento…IDIOTA VE MAS RAPIDO, COBRAMOS POR HORA Y PARA NOSOTROS YA SON 200 PESOS MENOS!

- como quieras.- dijo caito con resentimiento por la conducta de su jefa, pero ella tenía razón, después de todo, era su jefa.- Meiko creo que tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- un hombre…sí creo que es un hombre o tal vez una mujer muy masculina.

- ve al punto.

- nos está gritando, no entiendo que dice pero se ve muy molesto…sabes creo que es su amigo señorita.- les dijo a Meiko y Luka respectivamente. Luka intuitivamente abrió la ventana y sonrió al ver a su maniaco amigo con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana y gritando cosas incomprensibles a todo volumen. El auto estaba al lado de ellos pero demasiado lejos para poder hablar con ellos.- Meiko faltan 2 kilómetros para llegar…kilómetro y medio….un kilómetro…medio…Meiko creo que ya llegamos.-ambas mujeres estaban distraídas con los chicos, que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando el auto de ellos también se detuvo.- Chicas! Hemos llegado.- ambas lo miraron y bajaron con rapidez, Luka directamente hacia su amigo y Meiko a la cajuela, saco cámaras y bases para estas. Cuando cerró la cajuela había cuatro personas mirándola de una manera no muy agradable.

- ¿ se les ofrece algo?

- Meiko…¿por qué te llevaste a la chica?

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir?. NO-LO-SE. Simplemente lo hice. Estaba alterada.

-pero…-

-Kaito ¿eres tú?.- los cinco miraron detrás del peli azul y vieron a una joven de cabello aguamarina y vestida con un vestido blanco, ella miraba felices a todos.- ¡si eres tu Kaito!

- ¿ Miku?.- la chica asintió.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- hola…- dijeron los demás mientras veían la escena un poco desconciertos.

- ha ella es Miku, es la cumpleañera.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Miku!..- "nuestro dinero" pensó Meiko. " que linda" pensó Luka "creo que tenemos trabajo…que flojea" pensó Luki.

- gracias. ¿Ustedes son de..?

- nosotros somos los encargados de…

- Miku vamos a ver a Len, creo que se cayó al lago.- dijo una rubia, Rin para ser exacto, le guiño un ojo a Kaito y salió corriendo con al cumpleañera

- pero…- dijo Miku, cuando ya estaba a varios metros de Kaito y compañía.

- escuchen…Miku no sabe nada del encargo de su pastel y las demás cosas. Así que se harán pasar por parte de los fotógrafos.- dijo una mujer que llego justo cuando las menores se alejaron.

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado…aunque sea un poquito…**

**Gracias lily rios 285por haber comentado.**

**Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1…2…3.! Sonríe!...de nuevo chicos!. 1…2…3. Sonríe!.

-¿quieres parar con eso Luki?.Es vergonzoso.- le dijo Luka a su hermano.

-hehehe perdón.- le respondió rascándose la nuca unos segundos.- lo que pasa es que estoy emocionado por ser fotógrafo. ¿Cuándo tendremos una oportunidad así?.

- solo estamos fingiendo, ser fotógrafos.

-pero ¡será genial!. Tener una cámara, luces, un gran escenario y tomar una fantástica foto que quedara como recuerdo de alguien.

- si es muy bonito y todo, pero hacemos pasteles, no fotografías, ¿entiendes?

-¿Méndez?.- ese comentario del peli morado le regalo unas miradas asesinas de sus amigos y compañeros.- perdón.

-como sea, terminemos con esto.- los tres bajaron de su camioneta, donde se encontraban para poder hablar en privado.- vamos a fingir ser los fotógrafos , entregamos el pastel y nos vamos.- sus ayudantes asintieron y caminaron cerca de sus antiguos raptores.

- queridos secuestradores de hermanitas ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?.- nuevamente Gakupo obtuvo varias miradas no muy agradables.- nadie me quiere.- se dijo a si mismo deprimido.

- solo deben dar la indicación de sonreír y si gustan oprimir el botón verde, este de aquí.- les explico Meiko tocando un botoncito color verde en la esquina de una cámara.- o pueden poner las luces. De lo demás nos encargamos nosotros, después de todo es nuestro trabajo.

-si lo que ella dijo.- señalo Kaito, dándole la razón a la castaña

- creo que es un buen trato. Gakupo tu quédate en la camioneta. Tu presencia se vuelve estresante cada segundo que pasa.

- "Gakupo quédate en la camioneta".- repitió Luki.

-nadie quiere a Gakupo. _Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, por que me comí a un gusanito.-_ musitaba Gakupo mientras caminaba a rastras a su transporte.

-estúpido…¿Cuándo comenzamos?.- pregunto la repostera al a cerciorarse que su amigo entrara a su camioneta.

- en unos minutos, cuando la mayoría de los invitados llegue. Por lo pronto hay que colocar algunas luces en lugares estratégicos, ya que comienza a nublarse y nos hará falta un poco de luz.- todos asintieron. Los cuatro comenzaron a colocar los artefactos luminosos en cada uno de los espacios correspondientes, mientras evadían las constantes preguntas de los invitados, además de procurar no llamar mucho la atención. Al terminar automáticamente comenzaron a darles indicaciones a las personas, para que se acomodaran y pudieran tomar algunas fotos y video. Terminado su pequeña sesión dejaron que la celebración continuará para después comenzar con el pastel.- creo que tendremos que esperar que no llueva. El cielo se ve muy amenazante.- informo Meiko refiriéndose a varias nubes que comenzaban a bloquear el paso de luz.

- cualquier cosa que pase….- dijo Luka,pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.- discúlpenme un momento. ¿_Hola?_

_-Luka, hija, ¿te encuentras bien?. He llamado desde hace un rato a la pastelería y me dijeron que habías salido a un encargo, pero que hacía mucho tiempo de eso.- respondió la señora Megurine con preocupación en su voz._

_-lo siento mama, lo que pasa es que surgió un detalle al realizar la entrega, pero Luki, Gakupo y yo estamos bien._

_-¿el mujeriego? ¿Todavía eres amigo del Luka?.- pregunto la mayor riéndose en el intento de sonar dura y enojada._

_-si mama, el "mujeriego" aún es mi amigo, y mi mejor empleado._

_- esta bien hija, solo recuerda que cualquier cosa que pase, puedes llamarme; espera…no, debes de llamarme._

_-si mama, lo prometo. Hasta luego._

_-adiós cariño_.- cuando Luka colgó y volteo a ver a los demás, al principio pensó que eran un montón de ancianitos, los tres la miraban con ojos de borrego y un sonrisa.

- ¡que tierno!

- cállense.- exclamo Luka molesta, antes de que pudieran abogar, Miku apareció detras de Luka, captado su atención.- ¿Qué les pasa?¿ Acaso tengo algo en la espalda?

- A Miku grande.- Luka volteo con una ceja alzada y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando diviso a su clienta.

-hola.- les dijo la madre de Miku.

-hola.- le respondieron todos al unisonado, tratando de tener una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que llamarla "Miku grande" no había sido su mejor idea.

- muchachos, el clima esta empeorado cada vez más y nos justaría adelantar un poco las cosas, para evitar que la fiesta de mi hija o termine por culpa de la lluvia. Así que me gustaría que empezáramos con el pastel.

-por supuesto, solo denos unos minutos para sacar las cosas de los contenedores en la camioneta.

- gracias.- Luka y Luki se dirigieron trotando a sacar los pasteles y pastelillos que preparon, además de sacar a su amigo.- Señorita, también me gustaría que comenzara con la sesión que correspondía al fanal, para ir adelantando un poco.

- no se preocupe, ahora comenzaremos con ello.

-muchas gracias.- le agradeció la señora Hatsune y sin más se retiró. Los fotógrafos comenzaron a dar indicaciones de nuevo para organizar a los invitados y a la anfitriona para tomar varias fotografías antes de la llegada de los Megurine con el pastel.

-llegamos. ¡Felicidades Miku!.- gritaron los tres reposteros llamando la atención de todos y mostrando su obra maestra, sonriendo orgullosos de poder preparan algo con una receta tan anormal.

- ¿puerro y chocolate?...!Puerros!. DE VERDAD SON PUERROS. Gracias señorita.- le dijo Miku a Luka abrazándola y despegándose de ella para ver su hermoso pastel con los ojos brillosos.

- qué bueno que te gustara pequeña. Toma es hora de que lo cortes.- le respondió entregándole un cuchillo. Sonriente, Miku partió cada pedazo, uno para cada persona. Hasta para los cinco, los fotógrafos y reposteros.- gracias Miku.

-de nada.- dijo y después salió corriendo hacia sus tres amigos rubios.

- Meiko…¿puedo?.- le pregunto el peli azul a su amiga.

- si ve con ellos.- le respondió. Entonces Kaito salió corriendo a donde antes había llegado la cumpleañera.

- parecen ser muy buenos amigos.

-eso creo, es un completo demonio come helados, pero es un buen chico.

- creo que es mejor que tener a un mujeriego, chico berenjena, samurái.- comento Luka refiriéndose a su amigo Gakupo que solo pudo bajar la cabeza en signo de derrota.

-tal vez.

-Luka voy a consolar a Gakupo.- dijo Luki, viendo como su amigo tropezaba con todo, dirigiéndose a la nada.

-como gustes, pero no se vallan muy lejos, pronto comenzara a llover.- el pelirosa asintió y corrió con su amigo que poco le faltaba para caer en la depresión. Ambas chicas miraban al suelo, cuando las dejaron a solas. Un silencio muy incómodo abordo el lugar, ya que ni Luka como Meiko, quería hablar. Solo escullaban los gritos de los invitados y el masticar del pastel.

- me encanto tu pastel.- dijo Meiko rompiendo con el silencio de eternos minutos. Luka sin poder evitarlo comenzó a ahogarse con su propia creación.- ¿estás bien?.- le dijo Meiko alarmada.

- si solo fue porque no he tomado nada.- trato de excusarse.

- toma aun me queda algo de soda.- le dijo la castaña dándole su vaso.- te puedes acabar, muchos tampoco alcanzaron, así que no creo que sea mala idea dártela.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias.- su corazón estaba bombeando demasiada sangre para que Luka no pudiera evitar sonrojarse un poco por la amabilidad de la veinteañera. "tranquila Luka, despeja tu mente, y ¡Evita sonrojarte!" se decía mentalmente. Antes de terminar su trago que tuvo que tomar obligatoriamente para no hacer notar tanto su rostro, sintió una gota de agua en su nariz, y así otra y otra hasta que cuando acordó ambas estaban siendo empapadas de agua.- oye creo que…- la pelirosa paro en seco cuando bajo un poco su vistan y alcanzo a ver la ahora blanca y transparente blusa de Meiko. " ESTO ES DEMACIADO" penso Luka cuando de su nariz empezo a salir un corto chorro de sangre.

-¿¡Qué paso!?.- pregunto Meiko al ver la sonrisa tonta de Luka y como su mano colocada en su nariz se llenaba de sangre.

A varios metros de ahí, estaban Kaito, Luki y un más animado Gakupo viendo fijamente la escena.

-¡Bingo!.- dijeron los tres cuando observaron la mirada embobada de Luka y a Meiko tratando de llamar de nuevo la atención de la pelirosa a la realidad.

- el amor.- suspiro Gakupo.

-Mariquita.

* * *

**Tal vez no fue exactamente lo que querian leer sobre la fiesta, pero fue por que nuestro querido Gakupo va ha hacer algo en el siguiente capitulo que tendra que compensara la falta de interaccion de nuestras protagonistas con los invitados.**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
